a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arms and wrists trainer, and more particularly to a multifunctional arms and wrists trainer that exercises muscle groups of arms and can also be used as a roller device for exercising abdominal muscles.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A common arm strength trainer is a straight and elastic bar. A body builder will use the arm strength to bend the elastic bar inward to a U shape and then recover the elastic bar straight. He or she repeatedly operates in this way to exercise the arms. There is also another wrist trainer (i.e. a spring grip) in a triangular shape. The body builder will hold the spring grip with one hand and then squeezes and releases the spring grip to exercise wrists. However, the abovementioned arms and wrists trainers are only provided with a single function and cannot exercise muscle groups of the arms or the abdominal muscles effectively.